Night Slash (move)
Night Slash (Japanese: つじぎり ) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Night Slash deals damage and has an increased critical hit ratio. Night Slash can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |The user slashes the foe the instant an opportunity arises. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 45 |50|50 53 |53}} 1, 62 |1, 62|STAB='}} 31 |31 28 |26}} 26 |26|STAB=}} 26 |26|STAB='}} 41 |41 29 |29|STAB='}} |42|42|42}} 32 |37|37|31|STAB='}} 32 |41|41|31|STAB='}} |38|38|STAB=}} |38|38|STAB='}} 35 |35|35|STAB='}} 27 |27|27}} |STAB='}} }} By |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation IV In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=38 |acc=100% |eff=Has an increased critical hit ratio. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Night Slash had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Night Slash had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.7 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} | }} |Slash the target while its attention is diverted. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |It damages an enemy. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime * In ''Jumping Rocket Ship!, claimed to have learned Night Slash, but he has never been seen using the move, claiming that it's too scary to be used by him. * In Classroom Training!, Jeremiah told his to use Night Slash, but due to it being incapacitated by James's Carnivine's , it was unable to execute the move. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Me First (move)|Me First}}}} * In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II, a belonging to a was about to use Night Slash on Paka's , but thanks to 's warning, Burmy was able to stop and counter the attack before it could be executed. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The Japanese name つじぎり (Crossroad Killing) refers to the way in which some samurai would test new swords in feudal Japan, known as . This was by hiding in wait by a road (typically a crossroads, thus its literal translation) and waiting for an unsuspecting commoner (i.e. lower class, and so with far fewer rights than the samurai class) to pass by. He would then strike to kill, and in this way learn how well his new sword could cut. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=暗襲要害 街頭試刀 |zh_cmn=暗襲要害 / 暗袭要害 街頭試刀 |nl=Nachthak |fr=Tranche-Nuit |de=Nachthieb |el=Νυκτερινός Τεμαχισμός Nykterinós Temachismós |it=Nottesferza |ko=깜짝베기 Kkamjjakbegi |pl=Nocne Cięcie |pt_br=Talho Noturno (games, -present, TCG, manga) Corte Noturno (early anime) |pt_eu=Golpe Noturno |ro=Tăietura de Noapte |ru=Ночной Удар Nochnoy Udar |es_la=Rasguño Nocturno (DP100-DP131) Cuchillada Nocturna (BW080-present) |es_eu=Tajo Umbrío |vi=Nhát Chém Trong Đêm }} Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio de:Nachthieb es:Tajo umbrío fr:Tranche-Nuit it:Nottesferza ja:つじぎり zh:暗袭要害（招式）